


Forgotten

by GoddessMoonLady



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:58:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessMoonLady/pseuds/GoddessMoonLady
Summary: A 16 year old girl walks through a place time forgot. A place the world wishes to forget. A place that was once a happy place, now in ruins, just like the lives that was once there. ONE-SHOT





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> GML: Hello! Here we go again with another of my great OneShots!
> 
> Draco: Yeah, yeah. rolls eyes
> 
> GML: glares Shut up you, they are Great!
> 
> Harry: On what Planet?
> 
> Draco: snicker
> 
> GML: glare Grrrr... Saturday night in Snape's room.
> 
> H&D: eyes widen NO!!!!! cling to each other
> 
> GML: smirk Thought so.
> 
> Snape: raises eyebrow I believe....
> 
> GML: Oh! No own 'HP'! I want to but JKR refuses to sell it to me. Something about fearing I'll abuse the characters.... I'd never do that would I boys? raises eyebrow
> 
> D&H: hiding in a corner N-n-n-no!
> 
> GML: See? smiles innocently
> 
> Snape: Right... frowns Wait, what about my room?
> 
> GML: snicker Never mind Sevvy, On with the fic!!

Memories flashed through her mind as her quiet footsteps echoed over the abandoned grounds. The remnants of a long since fought battle scattered at her feet. The ancient castle, once so full of life, now a dim, distant reminder of life before the war.

 

***FLASH***

 

"Seamus!" A girl called as she ran out the front door of the castle.

 

A sandy haired boy turned, "What's up, Lav?"

 

"You're not gonna believe what I heard!" Her eyes glittered with laughter, "Malfoy admitted to being in love with Ginny Weasley!"

 

His eyes widened in shock, "You're kidding! Did he tell her?"

 

Lav grinned, "Yeah! You should have seen her face! I haven't seen her blush so much since she got over her crush on Harry! She practically broke the sound barrier as she squealed and threw her arms around his neck!"

 

He laughed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, "Didn't I tell ya, Lav? They are the perfect couple."

 

They laughed as they made for the Greenhouses.

 

**

 

She stepped over a broken white mask, half buried in the dirt.

 

***FLASH***

 

A man holding the mask in his hands stood before a mirror, his silver hair and icy eyes glimmering evilly.

 

"Today, is the day! We will destroy that old fool and the Brat!" He smirked coldly, before putting on the mask.

 

"Lucius!" A balding man whimpered from the doorway, "The master wants you."

 

"I'm coming." He stormed out the doorway making for the 'throne room'. He flung the door open and made his way to kneel at Lord Voldemort's feet.

 

"My Lord?" He asked kissing his robes.

 

"Ah, Lucius, Are the others ready for our attack?" He wheezed in a cold, high pitched voice.

 

"Yes, M'Lord. They are ready and awaiting your command." Lucius stood, head bowed.

 

"Good. Good. We attack within the hour." Voldemort turned his back, signaling Lucius to go.

 

"Of course, my Lord." Lucius bowed, and left the room.

 

**

 

She shook her head and cautiously made her way around a pile of boulders, toward the dried up old lake.

 

***FLASH***

 

"'Mione! Hurry! We're over here!" A red haired boy called urgently.

 

"Ron! Get down! Expeliarmus!" The bushy brown haired girl cried at her friend, as she fired at the Death Eater behind them.

 

"Hermione!!" Ron and their black haired friend screamed.

 

"Behind you!!!" The dark haired boy shouted, too late.

 

"Avada Kedavra!"

 

Hermione dropped her wand as the spell hit her square in the back and her lifeless body fell at the lake's edge.

 

"No!!!" The boys shouted

 

"Petrificus Totalus!" The dark haired boy shouted taking down the Death Eater.

 

The boys rushed to their fallen friend. They cuddled her to them looking at each other.

 

Ron ran his fingers through her hair, "We're so sorry 'Mione. We'll take down these bastards. Just for you. Right, Harry?"

 

Harry nodded running his fingers down the cheek of the girl he considered a sister, "Right. Let's go." They gently lay her body down and stood, rushing to rejoin the fight, their eyes blazing with anger.

 

**

 

She continued to gaze around at the rubble, broken wands, shredded robes, and old masks.

 

***FLASH***

 

Screams echoed from every direction. Flashes of different colored lights lit up the field as spells were cast. People in black running everywhere, Death Eaters, Students, Teachers, and many others.

 

There were bodies lying all over the field. Fires light up the night from torches and burning rubble. Men and Women in white masks and black cloaks were attacking the castle in the distance.

 

More and more people fell. A group of students were surrounded and fighting for their lives while a group of Professors and Aurors were trying to fight to reach them.

 

Everywhere were signs of a massacre. And standing boldly near a gate, laughing his Snake-like head off, Voldemort.

 

One boy, hiding behind a pile of rubbish, waiting for a clearing to move glared at him. 'Soon. Soon it will be time to end it once and for all.'

 

**

 

She knelt at the foot of the old tree. Placing her hand gently on the bark.

 

***FLASH***

 

Two boys and a girl were relaxing under the tree. The black haired boy was leaning against the tree with his legs stretched out before him playing with a Snitch he had 'borrowed' from Hooch's storage, his red headed friend was lying on the grass drawing pictures of Quiditch (players, brooms, balls, stands, fields, ect). The girl was sitting with her legs crossed and a book in her lap.

 

The bushy haired girl glanced up, frowning, "Harry, will you quite playing with that thing! I swear! I'm honestly surprised you haven't gotten in trouble for stealing it in the first place!"

 

"Oh, be quiet, 'Mione, He isn't hurting anything!" The red headed boy commented not even looking up from his drawings.

 

"Yeah, Hermione, Besides, I didn't 'steal' it. I 'borrowed' it and Hooch knows I have it. I told her it was for a little extra practice." He grinned, lying smoothly, "It's the one my dad nicked years ago. According to Hooch, it hasn't been used in a game since, so it's just a spare." Harry grinned letting the Snitch go and snatching it up again.

 

Hermione huffed, "And You, Ron, drawing! Don't you have homework to do?"

 

Ron rolled his eyes, "Oh, come off it, 'Mione. I can finish it tomorrow. Why don't you put that book down and have fun, It's Saturday!"

 

"I am having fun." Hermione huffed and glared at them again before returning to her book.

 

"Yeah, she's having fun all right. Nit picking at us." Ron whispered to Harry who laughed quietly

 

**

 

She smiled sadly as she turned to the little stones near it's base. This tree, once a favorite resting and study place for students, now marked a graveyard for a certain few of the many that had died here.

 

***FLASH***

 

It was a great day for the wizarding world. A Great but Terrible day.

 

Tears poured from every eye as they all stood staring at the four coffins lying on the dais. They were four of the many that had been seen.

 

Everyone lined up to walk past the coffins. Two young women stood clinging to their babies and each other as a dark haired older man held them while they cried. Nearby another man stood cuddling the crying 2 year old in his arms. A child that would never see his mother again.

 

The dark haired man held the sleeping babies as their mothers approached the coffins to say good bye. The man and his son stood staring down into them as the women joined him.

 

"I can't believe they're gone." The woman with burning coal hair whispered.

 

"I know. It'll never be the same. Oh!" The red headed woman burst into tears again.

 

The man wrapped his arm around her shoulders, "It'll be all right. They wouldn't want you to cry." He said quietly.

 

She sniffed, "I know, Nev. I know."

 

They whispered their good-byes and moved on away from the caskets to retrieve their babies.

 

**

 

She brushed the crushed leaves, packed dirt, and mold from the faces of the stones. She was the only one who ever came here. Most of the Wizarding world tried to forget. They had closed the school not a year after the end of the war, and had them move to a new location, claiming the grounds were too full of horrific and traumatic memories.

 

***FLASH***

 

An owl entered the window of a seventh year Muggleborn boy carrying his usual Hogwarts letter.

 

He smiled, and opened it.

 

_Dear Mr. Creevy,_

_We are writing to inform you that this school year Hogwarts will be convening at a new location. The school train will be leaving from Platform 2 1/5 at 10:30 PM instead of Platform 9 3/4 at 11:00 PM. Please note this change. We have included the list of required school supplies for this year._

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Flitwick_

_Deputy Headmaster_

 

The boy dropped his letter in shock. They were MOVING Hogwarts!?

 

"Collin! Collin!" He jumped up off his bed, scooped up the letter, and dashed down the stairs. He ran into the dining room shoving his letter into his older brother's face, "They're Moving Hogwarts!"

 

"How can they move Hogwarts!? This is unbelievable..." Collin whispered in shock after reading and rereading the letter, memories of all the years of pictures running through his mind.

 

"They can't DO this!" The boy cried dropping into a chair.

 

"Dennis, I'm afraid they can, and they have." Collin lay the letter on the table and stared at it as though waiting for the words to change and prove them wrong. Nothing happened.

 

Dennis buried his face in his brother's shoulder as tears rolled down his cheeks, Hogwarts had been like his second home.

 

**

 

All they really wanted was to ignore history.

 

She smiled down at the graves.

 

_Harry Potter_

_7/30/1980-10/30/1999_

_A Daring Hero and Wonderful friend._

_Hermione Granger_

_9/17/1980-10/28/1999_

_Girl Genius and Loyal friend._

_Ronald Weasley_

_3/25/1980-10/28/1999_

_Chess Master and Quiditch fanatic._

_Draco Malfoy_

_10/13/1980-10/30/1999_

_Brilliant Strategist and Surprising Ally._

 

She brushed her fingers over the stones once more, a silent tear slipping down her cheek. The world may have forgotten, but those touched by the war haven't.

 

"Back again, Angel?" A smooth, silky, and all too familiar voice asked from behind her.

 

She turned to the voice and gave another sad smile, "Yes, sir. The world may have forgotten, but I don't want to." Her voice was a quiet wisp.

 

The dark haired older man gave her a slight smile, "It's getting late, you should be getting home."

 

"Of course, Poppa Sev. Jade's waiting for me anyway." She stood dusting off her pants.

 

"Do tell your mother and Jade that I said hello, then." He nodded at her as she started back toward the grounds gate.

 

"Of course, Poppa Sev." She called back to the man she considered a grandfather. He had become a close friend and supporter of her Mother's upon her father's death.

 

Severus Snape, was the only other person that came to Hogwarts anymore. He still lived within the old castle, the only place he had ever considered home, and tended the graves as best he could.

 

She hadn't even been a year old when the war started. Her mother, Genevra Weasley, Ginny to most, hid them until the end. She lost her father, while he was fighting in the war.

 

She stopped at the gate, where her best friend, Jade, was waiting. She sniffed back her tears and dusted off her robes. Tossing her shimmering strawberry blonde hair over her shoulder and with one last glance toward the graves, Angel Emerald Malfoy and Jade Lexie Potter started the long trek down to the old abandoned town of Hogsmeade to floo home.

**Author's Note:**

> GML: So? How do you like it? grin I know this one isn't as sad as my others, but it's early. shrugs Didn't quite turn out like I hoped it would.
> 
> Draco: What do you mean? raises eyebrow
> 
> GML: Well, for starters, the flash backs? I added those on a whim, they weren't a part of the original idea.
> 
> Harry: Oh.
> 
> GML: rolls eyes Another difference about this one, it doesn't revolve around Harry. grin I decided to let the boy off the hook for once. This one stars Draco's daughter, Angel. A character of my own devising.
> 
> Draco: My daughter!? eyes wide
> 
> GML: Uh huh. Yours and Ginny's. grin
> 
> Harry: snicker Draco has a daughter?
> 
> GML: deadpans You've got one too, remember? Her names Jade Lexie Potter. Oh! And her mother is-
> 
> Draco: Let me guess. Blaise? rolls eyes
> 
> GML: grins Who else? Duh! And on a side note, for those wondering, those aren't their real birthdays on the stones (except Harry's), I just made them up. OK, So REVIEW!!!!
> 
> Post-post note: I gotta say, I love this one, old as it is. There's something... heavy about the feel of it. Very emotion-packed. ^_^ Also, as usual, Please don't mention Blaise being a boy. I'm aware, this was long before we knew that for sure, I'm not changing it.


End file.
